Our Parents Are Famous?
by bamfhowell
Summary: It's 13 years into the future. Dan and Phil have completely moved on from their Youtube careers but what happens when their adoptive sons find out about their Youtube videos one night while Dan and Phil are out.
1. Chapter 1

_"Are you and Pa going out tonight?" Thomas 'Tommy' Howell-Lester asked as he walked into his parent's room and watched as his father was looking for a shirt to wear. _

_Dan Howell-Lester looked over and immediately smiled when he saw his 13-year-old son standing in the doorway._ _"Well, actually… we are." Dan told him, nodding, "Are you going to be okay with being home alone with your brother tonight? You're old enough to stay at home alone for a few hours now," _

_"Yeah, we'll be alright. Where are you going?" Tommy asked._

_"We're off to see some of our friends that we haven't seen in a while. We won't be gone too long. It should only be a couple hours or something," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders. _

_It was a Friday evening. Dan Howell-Lester was getting ready to go out for the night with his current husband, Phil Howell-Lester. They hadn't been able to go out properly in a while as they now had two sons that kept them very busy. But, now that their sons were old enough to stay home alone by themselves, they were taking the chance and going out to see some old friends they hadn't seen in a few years. Their friends were in London for once. They contacted Dan and Phil. Dan and Phil were hesitant but they eventually agreed on going out to meet-up with their friends. They never got to go out so they were quite excited and they knew that it was going to be a fun night with their friends. _

_Dan looked over and smiled when Phil walked into the room. _

_Tommy looked up and also smiled when he saw his dad._

_"Hey, Tommy. Can you give me a minute alone with your dad?" Phil asked._

_"Sure Pa," Tommy said. Tommy and his brother Jackson always called Dan 'dad' and Phil was 'Pa'. At first it was too confusing calling both Dan and Phil 'dad' so they came up with Pa and stuck with it. _

_Tommy finally walked out of the bedroom. _

_Phil reached over and shut the door. He looked over at Dan and took a deep breath._ _"Are you sure you wanna do this tonight, Dan?" Phil asked as he walked over to Dan._

"I'm not gonna lie… I'm a little bit nervous but… we haven't seen Chris and PJ in years. I think it would be nice to catch up with them. They seem really excited about meeting up too." Dan whispered. He let out a sigh as he looked up at Phil, "Do you think we should tell the kids?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Tell the kids what?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Phil, I mean… that we're going to meet our old Youtube friends that we haven't seen in years? They know anything about that." Dan whispered.

"No!" Phil hissed. He quickly shook his head. "We're done with that. We're done with Youtube. We finished that years ago. Come on, Dan. We promised we wouldn't bring it up to the kids. It's just too complicated. We finally got our lives right again after all that drama," he told him. Just the thought of telling their kids that they were once Youtube celebrities absolutely terrified Phil. He loved their lives just the way they were. They didn't need to bring all of that back in. It was too messy and complicated, or so, that's just what Phil thought. Phil already knew how Dan felt about it.

"Alright! It was just a suggestion. I understand why you don't want them to know. It's just… Youtube was a big part of our lives." He said. Can you help me pick out a shirt?" Dan asked as he looked in the dresser drawer that was below him. "I have no idea what to wear," he whined.

Phil chuckled. "Sure love," he walked over to Dan and then he stepped beside him. He reached down and pulled out a black shirt that had a white circle in the middle.

Dan smiled as he stared at the shirt. "I'm surprised that thing fits me still. I've had it for 13 years,"

"It brings back a lot of memories. A lot of _good_ memories that is," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "Alright, I'll wear that one then," he said. He took the shirt from Phil.

"Hurry up. We gotta leave in 10 minutes," Phil warned. He reached over and kissed Dan's cheek.

Dan blushed and quickly looked away from Phil. Even after years of being with Phil, Phil could still make his cheeks turn bright red. No one else could make him blush like Phil did.

Phil smiled and walked out of their bedroom and then he went to the lounge; where Tommy and their other son, Jackson, were at. Jackson was sitting on the couch with his laptop resting on his lap. Tommy was sitting next to him and was watching TV. Both of their sons were 13-years-old. They had adopted them three years ago, finally. It took them years to finally be able to adopt children. Tommy and Jackson were twins. They both had black hair and the brightest blue eyes. They kind of looked like Phil, in a way.

"Promise you won't burn the apartment down while we're gone?" Phil asked.

They both looked up at him. "We promise," they both said at the same time.

Phil chuckled. "I'm trusting your word," he said, smiling.

"How long will you be gone for?" Jackson asked.

"Mm… two hours, maybe three. Depends on how everything goes…" Phil shrugged his shoulders, "we're just going to meet some old friends so it shouldn't take too long. We'll call you when we're on our way home." Phil explained.

Jackson nodded and then he went back to looking down at his laptop.

"Just like your dad, I swear," Phil whispered, shaking his head.

Jackson looked up at him again and smiled innocently.

"Hey!" Phil immediately looked behind him and smiled as soon as he saw Dan walk into the room, now fully dressed and ready to leave for a night out. "I'm not as bad as I used to be a few years ago and _you know it_," Dan said, walking over to Phil. Phil smiled, gently wrapping his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan looked up at Phil and smiled innocently.

"That's actually very true. You would spend hours and hours and hours on the internet. I would have to literally drag you out of your bedroom," Phil said, nodding.

Dan laughed. He reached over and kissed Phil once on the life.

"Ew! Get a room!" Tommy yelled as soon as they kissed.

Dan laughed and looked over at him. "You'll be doing the same thing in just a few years Tommy,"

"No thanks," Tommy said, quickly shaking his head.

Jackson raised his eyebrows as he looked over at him.

"Well, we have to get going now or else we're going to be late. We'll be back in a few hours. You'll probably be in bed before we get back," Dan said.

Phil reached over and then he gently grabbed Dan's hand. "Dan, come on, they'll be fine!"

"Be good! And don't burn the house down!" Dan shouted as Phil dragged him out of the lounge.

"We won't!" Tommy and Jackson yelled at the same time.

Tommy looked over at Jackson and raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing anyways? You've been on that thing all day; the internet surely can't be that interesting." Tommy said.

Jackson sighed. "I think dad and Pa are hiding something from us," he said.

"But, why would they hide something from us? What could they have to hide?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I was on tumblr earlier. I was just scrolling through my dashboard and then I started seeing gif's of dad and Pa." Jackson said. He sighed. "Or, I thought they were. They looked exactly like them." Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Tommy said excitedly.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Alright. Calm down and I'll let you see it, Jesus," He said.

Tommy smiled innocently. He watched as Jackson went on tumblr, went to his liked pages and then pointed to the gifs that he was talking about. Tommy stared at it for a few seconds.

"That really is dad and Pa!" Tommy yelled after seeing the gifs.

"How do we know that for sure though? It could just be two people who look exactly like dad and Pa."

"Well, why don't you just ask someone?" Tommy suggested.

Jackson bit his lip nervously and then he nodded. "Okay. I'll ask the person that I reblogged it from. Surely they know who those guys are who else they wouldn't have reblogged it." Jackson said.

Jackson and Tommy waited for about a half an hour. "Tommy?" Jackson asked as he looked down at him. Tommy was now sitting on the floor and was playing Mario Kart Racing. Tommy immediately looked over at him. "I think its dad and Pa." Jackson said. Tommy climbed onto the couch again. "Look. They finally answered me. They said that it's 'Dan Howell and Phil Lester who are also known as danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil who used to be popular Youtubers." Jackson read.

Tommy blinked a few times. "What's a Youtuber?" He asked curiously.

Jackson scoffed. "I cannot believe you're related to me sometimes," he mumbled.

"Well excuse me for not wasting my life on the internet," Tommy snapped.

Jackson glared at him for a few seconds before he shook his head. "A Youtuber is someone who makes videos. They post it on Youtube, which makes them a Youtuber," he explained.

"Well, look on Youtube then. Look dad and Pa up. See you if you find them," Tommy said.

Jackson slowly nodded. He immediately went onto Youtube and then he finally searched 'danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil'. "Well, the first thing that comes up is… Phil is not on fire," Jackson said.

"Click it." Tommy said. Jackson nodded. He turned up his volume and then he pressed play on the video.

_"We should probably get our noses ready."_

_"Nose workout!"_

Jackson raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Tommy. "They're definitely weird like dad and Pa,"

Tommy giggled and nodded. "Dad and Pa are pretty weird," he agreed.

_"__Whisker time__!" _

They watched as one put cat whiskers on the other with a sharpie.

_"__I think the fumes are affecting me already.__"_

_"__Did you explain the theory behind the whiskers?__"_

_"__I'd tell you… but then I'd have to kill you.__"_

"That's definitely dad and Pa." Tommy said. Jackson nodded.

"They have a lot of explaining to do when they get home." He mumbled.

"Well, until then… I'm going to go back to my game." Tommy said, sliding off the couch and getting back to the position he had previously been in before.

"Wait, don't you want to see more?" Jackson asked as he looked down at him.

"I'll watch them later. I'm about to win!"

Jackson rolled his eyes. He went to 'AmazingPhil's' Youtube page. "Whoa! This channel has over six million subscribers!" Jackson yelled.

Tommy blinked a few times and looked up at him. "Is that a lot?" Tommy asked.

Jackson shook his head. "Do you even pay attention in school?" He asked.

Jackson spent the next two hours watching danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil videos on Youtube. By this time, he was 100% positive that these people were his parent's. He'd watched videos and researched about them. He found out that they stopped making Youtube videos 10 years ago but nobody knew why they stopped making videos. Dan and Phil had announced that they were going to stop making videos permanently but they never gave a real reason as to why they were no longer making their videos. A lot of people were devastated. Dan and Phil were even Radio 1 DJ's for BBC Radio 1 and had their own radio show, which Jackson thought was extremely cool. Jackson was just confused about why they stopped making Youtube videos. He had so many questions that needed answers.

It was around 11 o'clock at night by the time Dan and Phil were getting back home. Tommy was already asleep in his bedroom while Jackson was still up in the lounge. He was quite upset that his parent's would keep something like this from him. He couldn't believe that they were actually famous on the internet.

Dan and Phil were just now walking into the lounge. Dan looked up and was surprised to see Jackson up.

"Jackson? I thought you were asleep?" Dan asked. Jackson crossed his arms against his chest as he looked up at them but he still didn't say anything. Dan sighed. "You didn't answer the phone? Where is your brother?" Dan asked.

"He's asleep." Jackson mumbled. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil.

"Okay, but why didn't you answer the phone when we called?" Phil asked.

Jackson shut his laptop. "Because you lied to us," he said as he stood up from the couch.

"How so?" Dan asked, biting his lip as he stared at Jackson.

Jackson looked up at him. "You're famous on the internet!" Jackson yelled.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock. "Jackson, how did you…?" He started to ask.

"You're famous on the internet and you never even told us!" Jackson took a deep breath as he stared at them, "You used to make Youtube videos and you both had millions and millions of subscribers and you were radio 1 DJ's!" Dan frowned as he stared at him but Jackson continued on, "You met lots of celebrities and went to cool events, and did everything!"

"How did you found out about this, Jackson?" Phil asked nervously.

"I saw gif's of you on tumblr," Jackson told him.

Phil sighed. "It's always tumblr that ruins everything," he mumbled. He shook his head.

Dan rolled his eyes. He walked over to Jackson and bent down so that he could see his face better.

Jackson stared at him but remained silent.

Dan took a deep breath. "Jackson, that was a long time ago. We both agreed to stop making videos because we wanted to raise a family together. We didn't want to have to worry about all that stuff anymore. Sure it was fun at that time when we were making videos and working for the BBC, but it was also very stressful. Our lives have been much better ever since we quit Youtube," he whispered.

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to us," Jackson mumbled. He walked passed Dan and stormed out of the lounge without saying another word to Dan or Phil.

"Jackson!" Dan yelled. He went to follow him but Phil quickly grabbed Dan's arm, stopping him.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow morning and figure everything out," Phil whispered.

Dan slowly nodded. "I don't want him to stay mad at me, you, us. I-I mean. We just… we did what we thought would be best for them. We didn't want to put them in the spotlight because we knew that's what would have happened to them. I didn't want them to go through what my brother went through," he said.

"Hey, shh," Phil whispered. He shook his head. "We'll talk to them. Alright? We'll settle everything. We'll figure something out. They won't stay mad at us forever," he assured Dan.

Dan nodded. "Okay, we'll talk to them," he whispered.

Phil gently wrapped his arms around Dan and then he pulled him into a hug. Dan wrapped one of his arms around Phil and held onto him. He took a deep breath as he hid his face in Phil's chest.

"I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Of course we can, love." Phil said, chuckling. He reached closer and then he gave Dan a kiss. He grabbed Dan's hand and led the way to their bedroom.

It was 11 o'clock in the morning when Dan woke up. He immediately got out of bed, dragging Phil with him. The only thing that was on his mind was talking to Jackson and Tommy about everything.

"Dan. Do we have to do this now?" Phil asked as Dan dragged him through the hallway.

"Yes. I want to talk to them about this now rather than later, and you promised we would!" Dan walked into the lounge with Phil and sighed in relief when he saw that Tommy and Jackson were already sitting on the couch, both watching TV. Jackson looked up but then he quickly looked away when he saw Dan and Phil. "Okay boys. I think we need to talk,"

Tommy looked up at him. "Talk about what?" He asked.

Jackson looked over at Tommy. "What we found yesterday online," he whispered.

"Oh, _that_! Did you really make Youtube videos dad?" Tommy asked.

Dan sighed and looked over at Phil, who nodded. "Yes," he said as he looked back over at the kids/

"I watched those videos last night. All of them. Danisnotonfire? AmazingPhil?" Jackson asked.

"Okay, we made those names when we were teenagers, don't laugh," Phil said.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, they were made when we were your ages,"

"But, you and Pa had a lot of subscribers. You made really good videos! I watched them for two hours!"

Dan walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tommy.

Jackson turned and looked at him. "Why did you quit?" He asked.

"It's like I told you yesterday, Jackson. We wanted to raise a family together. We couldn't raise a family and make Youtube videos at the same time. I know it looks easy but it's really not. It took me at least a day or two to make one danisnotonfire video and so many hours to edit those bloody videos and not to mention Youtube is slow as hell at uploading videos. I would have had no time at all to spend with my kids if I was still making those videos, and my kids are more important than silly videos." Dan said.

"He's not lying," Phil said. Phil also walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm chair. "It's a lot of hard work. We wish that we could still be making those videos and raise a family but it's impossible to do."

Dan nodded. "I do miss my Youtube career but we did what we thought was best," he said.

"Will you ever make Youtube videos again?" Tommy asked.

Dan looked up over Phil, not sure of how to respond to that.

"Maybe one day," Phil said as he looked down at Dan.

Dan smiled as he stared right back at Phil.

"Even though it was a pain in the ass, I really do miss making Youtube videos," Phil said.

"Yeah but it's been at least 13 years. Who's gonna remember us?" Dan asked. He sighed.

"But, people do remember you!" Jackson yelled, nodding.

Dan and Phil looked over at him. "What do you mean?" They asked at the same time.

"I was talking to a lot of different people on tumblr last night and you definitely still have a fandom and everything! They all miss you and your videos," Jackson assured them.

Dan chuckled. "Hey, we'll think about it. Alright? But no promises,"

Both Tommy and Jackson nodded. "Our parents are basically famous!" He yelled excitedly.

Jackson laughed at him. "Oh, now you seem excited…"

"Alright, alright. Now, who wants breakfast?" Phil asked as he stood up again. "Pancakes anyone?!"

"I want to help make them!" Tommy yelled as he stood up and ran out of the lounge.

"No, I want to help make them!" Jackson yelled. He immediately followed Tommy.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "I don't know about you, but it feels pretty good now that they know about that stuff. That was a lot to keep away from them," Dan said, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah. I hated lying to them about it but I thought it would be for the best," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "Well, at least they both know the truth and they're not mad at us anymore. That's all I cared about. Come on; let's go make breakfast before the kids destroy the kitchen," he said.

"Oh, right! Yeah. We wouldn't want them to burn the house down," Phil also stood up.

Dan laughed. He reached over and kissed Phil. Phil smiled and kissed him back.

Phil grabbed Dan's hand and led the way to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we really doing this?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

It's been a couple weeks now since Dan and Phil have told Jackson and Tommy that they were internet famous and told them about how they made Youtube videos and worked for BBC. Things haven't changed. Dan and Phil had been so afraid of telling the kids about their Youtube career but Jackson and Tommy didn't even care that their parents were internet famous, which made Dan and Phil happy.

"Fuck, it's been so long since we've filmed a Youtube video," Dan whined.

Phil laughed as he looked over at his husband. "Oh, quit whining. This is going to be fun! Where are the kids?" He asked.

"I thought we would talk first before we would bring them in, you know, explain why we left?" Dan suggested.

"Oh okay. Yeah, that sounds much better," Phil said, nodding. He sighed before he reached over and turned on the camera that was sitting in front of their bed. "Hey guys!" He greeted as he waved at the camera like he used to in his videos, "wow… it's been a while since I've done that," he looked over at Dan.

"More like 13 years," Dan said. He took a deep breath. "Okay, where do we start?"

"Well…" Phil began to say. He looked over at the camera again, "firstly… we're alive!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's one way to start this video off," Dan said. He laughed.

"Well, some people might have thought we were dead," Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello internet. It's nice to see you guys again. But, due to a certain request… we decided that we were going to sit down and film a video and explain everything that's happened in the past 13 years but we'll make it short,"

"Exactly. Basically… we never even told you this but Dan and I are together. We're dating and we have been for a long time now. About 16 years old something. Wow, that makes me feel old," Phil said.

"Well, we are in our 30's," Dan said. He frowned, "that does make me feel old!"

Phil laughed at him. "Let's move on from that," he said.

"Agreed. Anyways, as Phil was saying… we are together and we never told you guys because we didn't want to be known as that gay couple on Youtube. We didn't want people to just focus on our relationship and not our videos. So, that was one reason why we never told anyone that we were dating. But, its' been a long time now. We're happily married," Dan said.

"There is one more thing…" Phil said. He sighed, "we quit Youtube because we wanted to start a family. We wanted to have children and focus on our children. We spent years just trying to adopt a child. It was hard and it took patience. No one wanted to let us adopt because we were a gay couple which is always frustrating. But, we finally found the perfect children and we adopted twins! They're both 13-years-old and we've had them for almost four years now." Phil explained.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, they are literally the best thing that has happened in our lives," he said.

"Should we bring them in now?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Tommy! Jackson!" He yelled. Dan and Phil waited a few seconds before the twins finally walked into their bedroom. "Ah, there you are," Dan said when he saw them.

"We didn't do anything!" Tommy quickly said.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "You're not in trouble. Come over here. We need to introduce you to some people," he said.

"Are you filming?" Jackson asked as soon as he saw the camera.

"Yes, and we want you to be in the video," Phil told him.

Tommy walked over to the bed and then he crawled onto it, crawling over to Phil and sitting by him.

Jackson bit his lip nervously as he stood there, feeling slightly nervous.

Dan looked over at him and frowned. "Come on, don't be shy!" He said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jackson groaned and then he finally walked over to the bed and sat in between Dan and Tommy, so the twins were both sitting in between Dan and Phil. Dan smiled as he looked down at Jackson.

"You're the one who wanted us to film again…" Dan began to say.

Jackson looked up at him and stuck his tongue out at him.

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, internet… these are the twins. That's Jackson and that's Tommy," he said as he pointed at both of them. He looked over at the camera, "yeah… that's why we quit Youtube. We wanted to focus on our family and we wanted to spend time with our children and it's impossible to do both when Youtube videos take hours to film and days to edit. It's been a while… but me and Phil have been talking about it, and we might start making videos again."

"We're not making any promises," Phil said, cutting Dan off.

"Oh, right… yeah," Dan said, nodding in agreement.

Jackson looked at his parents back and forth, smiling as he did so.

"If we do start making videos again then we'll do them when we can. We still want to focus on our family. Maybe we can do videos every once in and just do vlogs instead. It's better than nothing. We don't really know what we're doing yet…" Dan said.

"But, now that we're all here… maybe we could do a little something for this video…" Phil began to say, smiling.

"It doesn't involve us, does it?" Jackson asked as he looked over at Phil.

"Of course it does," Dan said. He laughed when both the twins groaned.

After nearly a half an hour of filming; Dan, Phil and the twins were finally done.

"Can we go now?" Jackson asked as he looked up at Dan and Phil.

"No, you're stuck here forever," Dan said. He looked over at Jackson and smiled.

"Dad!" Tommy whined. "I'm tired," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have stayed up past 2 a.m. last night," Phil said.

"You and dad stayed up later than I did!" Tommy exclaimed.

"We're experts at staying up late!" Phil claimed.

"Yeah, we're been doing this for years!" Dan agreed, nodding. He reached over and started tickling Tommy.

Tommy squealed and began laughing as he tried to push Dan's hands away.

Jackson laughed as he watched Dan tickle Tommy.

"What are you laughing at?" Dan asked. He stopped tickling Tommy and immediately started tickling Jackson.

"Ah! No, dad! St-Stop!" Jackson cried as he started laughing.

Dan laughed and finally stopped tickling Jackson. "Alright, be gone," he said.

Jackson and Tommy immediately left their bedroom.

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. "Now we get the pleasure of editing…"

Phil groaned. "The only thing I don't miss about Youtube!"

Dan and Phil were glad that they made the decision to start filming again. It was something that they definitely missed doing and they were happy that they filmed with their kids as well. Jackson and Tommy seemed to enjoy it as well, after being nervous the first few minutes when they had started filming.

A few days later… Dan and Phil had finally finished editing their newest video and had already uploaded it onto Youtube. It had already got thousands of views and everybody seemed to be excited that Dan and Phil were thinking about doing videos again.

It was a Saturday night when Dan and Phil were sitting in the office and were going through comments on the video that they had filmed with Jackson and Tommy. They were barely getting any negative comments, which made Dan and Phil happy. They were both shocked and surprised that so many people still remembered them. It made them feel happy.

"Wow… so many comments and we only uploaded it a couple hours ago," Dan said. He was sitting on Phil's lap as they were both sat in the computer chair. Phil had an arm wrapped around Dan. They were both comfortable. It was almost just like old times when they uploaded a video together and they sat together for hours going through comments.

"Everybody is saying nice things though. I haven't even seen a hate comment about us being gay," Phil said.

"Which makes me very happy," Dan said. He looked over at Phil and smiled. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him a few times before he pulled away again. He wrapped his arm around Phil's neck and leaned against Phil.

"Wow… everybody seems to really like Jackson and Tommy," Phil said as he continued to read comments.

"I hope they remembered that they're 13," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "Yeah, probably not," he said, shaking his head.

"So basically, our kids are famous now," Dan said.

"What a turn of events," Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Oh dear. This should be interesting," Dan said. He laughed and shook his head.

"Dan, I know that you're worried about the kids having the spotlight on them but they'll be fine," Phil assured Dan. He gently pulled Dan closer to him, keeping his arms wrapped around him.

Dan turned and rested his head on Phil's chest. "I will personally murder anyone who tries to hurt my sons," he mumbled.

Phil laughed. He looked down at Dan and smiled, "you'll have back-up,"


End file.
